Best Wishes- Glee Version
by KawaiiJoltic
Summary: Ash's Unova journey with the majority of the major characters replaced with Glee characters. AU, but that's a given. (Currently discontinued, if anyone wishes to take to over, let me know.)
1. Chapter 1

_**KawaiiJoltic- Ok! Reader, thank you for clicking on my story. I really do hope you enjoy it. While I don't own Pokémon or Glee, I do own this plotline. And I kinda own the characters. I mean, this is AU, so it's my versions of the characters. Also, nearly every character, save for maybe Ash will be OOC, but like I said, my story, my versions of them. Also, if the font is normal, it's Ash speaking. The other two characters aren't too hard to figure out. The font thing only applies to this chapter, BTW. For the rest, I'll indicate the speaker. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 1/Prologue: Why I am fairly certain everyone in this region hates me

Does anyone in Unova actually like me? Not kidding. I have been in this region for three weeks and I have yet to find a single human being whom doesn't hate me. From the moment I arrived here I was greeted with hostility. All I wanted was to have my Pikachu battle a new trainer and his Tepig, but he kept saying that my Pokémon was too weak for him to battle. Weak? We've been through five regions, dozens of gyms, foiled more evil plans than I can count, even beaten some legendaries, and he calls Pikachu weak? That guy (his name's Sam Evans, BTW) is such a jerk! And when I asked him why, he just said that "I don't like you. Like, at all. Is there anything wrong with that? Oh, and it's also kinda considered creepy and stalker-ish to just come up to people and ask them things like that."

_Well, he's right. That is totally creepy and stalker-ish._

Iris, shut it. This is my monologue/rant. Not yours.

_Don't you __DARE__ call me that Ash Ketchum!_

Sorry 'bout that people. Iris, or _Quinn_ Fabray as she prefers being called is currently traveling with me along with…

**Me. Blaine. Yes, before Ash or Quinn point it out, I do in fact have a last name, but it's not horribly important. I hate most people who share it with me, so…**

_It's Clarington! And if you are a reader with that name, I'd advise you not to feel too special, as Blai-kun here hates practically everyone. Plus he was mostly talking about his evil brothers._

**Quinn, don't call me Blai-kun! You know I hate nicknames!**

_And everything else…_

**I'll call you it.**

Would you both just shut it! As I was saying, they also hate me. Like Quinn said, Blaine hates everyone…

**Not hate, just dislike a fair bit…**

Gaaaaaaaaaah! Stop. Interrupting. ME!

**Sorry.**

_We'll stop._

As I was SAYING, Blaine dislikes nearly everyone, Quinn and I included. As for why Quinn hates me, well, I can tell you exactly why she hates me. We were at the Pokémon Center in Accumula Town, and she decided to take a shower. I needed to take one after her, and my DS needed to charge, so I paced outside the door to the shower. Then, she started singing a song I really liked. (How to Be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds, if you actually care.) My friend/traveling partner Kitty* used to listen to it, like **ALL **the time, and Quinn was like, a really good singer, so I just sat in front of the door and listened for a while. Then she came out, and screamed, called me some not-nice things, and she's hated me ever since.

**I don't blame you, Quinn. If someone was in front of my shower while I was in it without me knowing, I'd probably be mad too.**

_Thank you Blai-kun._

**IRIS!**

_DON'T!_

This. Is. MY. Monologue/rant!

_And we are __fully __aware of that! We just choose to ignore it because we couldn't care less._

**What she said.**

If you guys hate me so much, then WHY are you traveling with me?

_To be honest, I just really didn't want to go alone and you were the only person willing to let me follow you._

**And I really just needed an excuse to leave Striaton. Can I …**

Go ahead.

**Thanks. So, y' see, my awful brothers, Sebastian and Hunter, basically forced me to work at the gym/café and trust me, it's ****NOT ****fun. Like, at all. And it's not a regular café. Nope. It's the kind where basically the whole point of it is to wait on these horribly annoying girls hand and foot. And you're expected to be totally polite no matter what. Combine that with the fact that it seemed like every girl there had a really creepy, huge crush on us and it's enough to make you crack.**

_Which it's pretty clear you have._

**Exactly. So when Ash offered to let me come with you guys, I couldn't refuse.**

Doesn't sound that bad…

**Trust me, it is. I don't even like girls. I like guys! **

Huh?

**Ash, we've been over this before. I. Like. Guys. I distinctly remember us having this conversation at least five times before this.**

Oh yeah. I do kinda remember talking about that. Sorry. So yeah, Unova isn't going all that well for me so far. Out of the three people I've spoken to the most, I'm 0-3 for not hating me. Luckily the Pokémon don't hate me. So far I've caught Oshawott, Tepig, Pidove, and Snivy. And only Snivy hates me.

_Oh, in case you were wondering, my Pokémon are Axew, Mawile, and Excadrill. My goal is to be a Dragon Master, but I think right now I'm closer to being a Steel Master. Also, don't bother asking how I got a Mawile in Unova. It's totally possible._

**And my Pokémon are Dwebble, Mienfoo, and Jigglypuff. And yes, it's possible to get a Jigglypuff in Unova. I had a Pansage back at the gym, but I left it there.**

Ok. So that concludes my monologue/rant. Please enjoy the actual story!

* * *

*- Kitty is this world's equivalent of Dawn

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Just in case you got confused with the character swaps, I'll have a list at the end of every chapter.**_

_**Ash=Ash**_

_**Iris=Quinn**_

_**Cilan=Blaine**_

_**Trip=Sam**_

_**Bianca=?**_

_**Georgia=?**_

_**Burgundy=?**_

_**Stephan=?**_

_**Luke=?**_

_**Cress=Sebastian**_

_**Chili=Hunter**_

_**Dawn=Kitty**_


	2. Chapter 2

KawaiiJoltic- I don't own Pokemon, Glee, or the song Shake it Out, but I do own this story. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Rats with OCD

* * *

A black meteor crashed through the blood-red sky to land a ways in front of me , followed by two more. From the meteors emerged three massive shadows. One pitch black, one stark white, and the last a cold grey. Then, the grey shadow absorbed the others and changed form, becoming far larger and more menacing. Another shadow approached me. It was humanoid and most likely female. As it grew closer, my feeling of unease heightened. Why did I feel like I knew her? Through the air echoed a nearly ethereal cry of "It's always darkest before…"

"Ash! Wake up! It's called a lunch break, not a nap break!" Blaine yelled as he shook me awake. He was glaring at me, seeming horribly irritated. Quinn was peering over his shoulder, looking as if she was putting a great deal of effort into not laughing.

"S-s-sorry. Just dozed off." I quickly apologized as I stood up. I then noticed the music blaring through my earbuds. "Shake it Out" by Florence and the Machine. That explained the weird voices in my dream. (That was the last I thought of the dream for a while. In hindsight I really should've mentioned it to Blaine and Quinn.)

"Whatever. Just get your stuff so we can head out." Blaine sighed with an eye-roll and a fair bit of complacency. Quinn then made some sort of snarky comment about how since Blaine had nowhere to be he had no right to complain about our travel speed, sparking a heated argument between the two for the next half-hour of travel.

* * *

After my companions were finally done arguing, we had a relatively quiet hour of travel, save for Blaine elbowing me for singing along too loud to an Amy Winehouse song, and Quinn's Axew stepping on Pikachu's tail. However, that fragile silence was broken by a blonde girl in a ponytail stumbling down a nearby hill and knocking me into a nearby pond.

I heard a bright, unfamiliar female voice cry "Sorry!" several times and Quinn laugh her head off as I swam to the surface. I reemerged to see the girl who'd knocked me into the water rushing to help me out, along with Blaine staring at the scene with a shocked look, Quinn doubled over in laughter, and yet another unfamiliar girl rushing to my aid.

"Brit! Please be more careful!" Cried the other unfamiliar girl as she ran to the water's edge to assist me. This girl had long brunette hair, vibrant, piercing blue eyes and was wearing a white and pink baseball cap. She pulled me out with a surprising amount of force for a girl as small as herself, and smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry about that. Britt here" she motioned to the blonde girl who'd knocked me in "Does that a lot. I'm Marley Rose, by the way."

"And I'm Brittany S. Pierce! Like Britney Spears, but more awesome!" The girl who'd knocked me in exclaimed.

I wasn't entirely sure how to reply, so I introduced myself as well. "Um, hi I'm Ash Ketchum. And this" I motioned to Pikachu, whom had run to my side when Marley had pulled me out. "Is my partner Pikachu."

Quinn rolled her eyes and commented "And since someone started this intro-fest, I'm Quinn Fabray. And my partner is that Axew." She picked up her Axew, who had been running around wildly. Blaine remained silent, and simply looked on at our conversation.

"Not much of a talker, I take it?" Marley asked him with only a faint trace of sarcasm present in her voice once she noted his presence. Blaine continued to be non-responsive. "It's ok. You don't have to talk. But, haven't we met before?"

"Yeah, you challenged me to a gym battle, if I remember correctly. You used a Munna, right?" He replied quietly.

"Oh, that's where I know you. You were one of the Striaton gym leaders, right? I guess you aren't one anymore, though." She paused as if she expected to be interrupted, and continued after realizing she wouldn't be. "Good. You really seemed miserable when we battled you."

Blaine seemed a bit shocked by her comment. "That obvious, was it?" He asked softly, the pain in his voice clear.

Marley started as if she was going to apologize, but Brittany cut her off. "So, Ash, are you going after badges?" I nodded and attempted to reply, but she didn't stop to allow it. "Awesome, Mar and I are too! We each have two, what about you?"

I responded quickly so she wouldn't continue without me. "Only one." I pulled my badge case out to show her. "We're on the way to Nacrene City so I can challenge the gym there."

"Awesome! We were gonna go to Castelia, but I wanted to look for a Minccino first! I really wanna catch one!" Brittany exclaimed with an insane amount of cheer.

"Cool. Wait, what's a Minccino?"

Marley sighed and took out a Pokedex. It displayed the image of a small grey chinchilla like creature. "Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokémon. They have an innate fascination with shiny things and must clean any dirty object they come into contact with. It has been theorized that they have a Pokémon form of OCD." The grey box recited Minccino's entry carefully in a robotic, dull, monotone voice.

Quinn looked over my shoulder and commented "Don't blame you for wanting one, Brit-chan. It's super cute."

Unlike Blaine, Brittany seemed to have no problem with her Quinn-appointed nickname. "I know, right!" she replied brightly.

Just then a Minccino popped out from a nearby bush and scampered towards us, causing Brittany to make a noise akin to someone being strangled while being incredibly happy about it. The creature jumped and tackled me rather hard, knocking my badge case out of my hand. It saw what I'd dropped, and swiftly picked it up, running away with my precious badge.

I started running at it at top speed, but it ran into a bush, causing me to instead run into a tree. "Yougetbackhereyoustupidlittl eratandgimmebackmybadge!" I yelled at top speed while Brittany screamed in complaint at its escape.

"Can't you just go get a new one?" Quinn suggested in a rather sinister manner.

Before I could answer, Blaine replied with "Absolutely not! We are NOT going back there!" in an incredibly forceful tone.

Brittany turned to me and smiled. "I know! Since I need that Minccino and Ash needs his badge, we can just capture that little cutie and it'll be a win-win What do you say?!

"Sounds more like a win-win for you than anything, but I' m in." I replied, trying to be devoid of enthusiasm, which was honestly kinda hard.

"Sure, Brit. I'll help." Marley answered sweetly and sincerely.

Blaine and Quinn, however just walked away. "You have fun with that." Blaine commented.

"Make sure to tell us how it goes." Quinn sneered cheerfully.

"Aww. You're no fun." Brittany responded dejectedly.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After about an hour, we finally found Minccino. It had somehow inexplicably climbed up a huge forty-foot tree into a small fortress made of gleaming, spotless assorted shiny objects. Silverware, jewelry, mirrors, clocks, swords (no clue how it might of gotten those, but…), and other gleaming things were pile into piles and surrounding the thief, whom was asleep, curled up around my badge case.

"Now's your chance, Britt. Go ahead and throw a Poke Ball at it!" Marley whispered fervently in her friend's ear.

"But what if I accidentally catch Ash's badge case instead!" Brittany asked quietly.

"Don't think you can do that." Marley commented, seeming rather confused.

"I don't know. I caught a rice ball once." I inputted. This prompted Brittany to laugh viciously. That act woke Minccino up, causing it to flee and leave behind my badge case. I climbed rapidly to grab my precious badge case, and started to walk off. Marley stopped me and scolded me while dragging me towards Brittany, who had sent out a Pokemon to attack the Minccino. I didn't recognize it, so I scanned it with my Pokedex.

"Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokemon and the evolved form of Tepig. It's speed increases as it gets angrier or after it's eaten a lot. It is theorized that it has an internal flame, but no attempts to look into it further have been made." The grey box recited robotically.

"Blazel, use Arm Thrust!" Brittany commanded her Pokemon happily as it tossed the Minccino around. The creature was eventually captured after a relatively one-sided battle, causing Brittany to cheer in delight. "Yay! We caught it!" She looked at the Poke Ball in her hand and said "I'm going to call you 'Emma'!" She ran off, likely to show the others, followed closely by Marley. After inwardly wondering what her Minccino would think of it's nickname if it was male, I followed them.

* * *

"Brit! Can I battle your Pignite?" I asked after Brittany got her Pokémon back from Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center.

She smiled warmly, but shook her head. "Sorry, Blazel is asleep and he told me if I woke him up he'd read my diary." she apologized.

"I, however would be glad to battle you! I don't think I've shown you my Pokémon yet!" Marley piped before I could ask Brittany any questions about what she had said.

"Sure. Sounds great!" I replied as she ran out onto the Pokémon Center's battlefield.

We stood on opposite sides of the field and agreed on a one-on-one battle. "Pikachu, I choose you!" I exclaimed as Pikachu ran onto the battlefield from my shoulder.

Marley held a black and red poke ball close to her chest and tossed it onto the field in a swiping motion. "Chimecho! Join us!" she cried as a small blue creature with a flowing red and blue tail floated from her Poke Ball.

While wondering how she got a Chimecho in Unova, I told Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on it, which it swiftly dodged.

"Love, use Shadow Ball!" Marley commanded, which her Pokémon obeyed swiftly. A purple orb flew at Pikachu, which he dodged as well.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" I yelled, prompting Pikachu's tail to glow silver and hit Chimecho with great force. Marley told Chimecho to retaliate with Energy Ball, causing Pikachu to get hit with a green energy orb. However, I could tell our opponent was drained from that Iron Tail and one more hit would finish it. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt once more!" I shouted, Pikachu firing yellow bolts from its cheeks and fainting Chimecho.

Marley rushed to her Pokemon's aid, placing it in her arms and reassuring it that she'd get it to Nurse Joy quickly. After she'd dropped it off, I asked her where she'd obtained a Chimecho in Unova.

"Oh, guess I forgot to tell you." she apologized. Before I could ask what exactly she forgot, she continued. "I'm from Sinnoh. My Chimecho was one of my partners from there, and she begged to come with me when I decided to come here."

I tried to say something about how cool that was, but Blaine and Quinn interrupted me, saying that we really should go before nightfall.

As we left, Brittany and Marley ran out to say bye. "Hope we see you again!" Marley exclaimed with her nearly too-sweet voice.

"Remember, Lapras are just gay Sharpedo!" Brittany yelled after us. None of us had the slightest idea what that meant, but we didn't stick around to find out.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Just in case you got confused with the character swaps, I'll have a list at the end of every chapter.**_

_**Ash=Ash**_

_**Iris=Quinn**_

_**Cilan=Blaine**_

_**Trip=Sam**_

_**Bianca=Brittany**_

_**Georgia=?**_

_**Burgundy=?**_

_**Stephan=? Hint, Puck or Finn**_

_**Luke=?**_

_**Cress=Sebastian**_

_**Chili=Hunter**_

_**Dawn=Kitty**_

_**Also, Marley's character is an OC mostly based off of Leaf. Also, Minccino's nickname and Pokedex entry are Glee jokes, just in case you hadn't gotten that.**_


End file.
